Being Parents
by vivi-boo05
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto started living together. One morning, on his way home Naruto finds something at his doorsteps. It turns out to be a baby! But who's baby is it? And what will they do afterwards! SasuNaru


**Hi! This is my first ff here! Hooray! XD **

**Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Naruto woke up really early in the morning, something he rarely does, but he wanted to surprise Sasuke by making him breakfast in bed. If it were for him, he would have prepare some ramen, but Naruto knew how much Sasuke hated it. Therefore he woke up early and went out to buy some ingredients. He was super exited. They started living together recently, and Naruto couldn't hide the joy he felt because of that. After one year and six months, Sasuke finally man up and asked him to leave together with him. Together they search for a new place to live; not a simple task, until they came up with a lovely apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, with a lovely terrace.

Once already in the grocery store he took a basket and started putting in everything he needed. He picked up some eggs, cheese, he also took milk, and a few instant ramen. He was running low and he needed to stock up his supply. He also picked some tomatoes since they were Sasuke's favorite. Then he thought that since he was there, he might as well buy a few other things they needed around the house.

After he bought everything, he head back to his place. Again he had that big smile on his face, a smile that showed how much he was in love. Anyone that knew him could see the glowing aura he had around him. But why wouldn't be happy? He was finally with the person he love the most. His best friend since childhood. Always hanging out in school and after school, they lived next to each other after all. And both their parents were friends with each other. So they weren't that surprise when they heard that their sons were dating. In fact, they always knew those two end up together.

As he took the elevator, he was thinking on what exactly he would prepare for Sasuke. He could make him some scramble eggs with toast? Or maybe an omelet? Perhaps pancakes?

Naruto groan frustrated as he still figure out what to make.

When the doors of the elevator open up he walked out. As he kept thinking he didn't notice the picnic basket that lay on the floor. He searched for the keys in his pocket and unlock the door. He finally came to notice it when he almost stumble with it. Having a small heart attack he looked down and saw the picnic basket. He first let out a sigh of relive because he didn't fall, and none of the things he bought weren't harm. He stare at the basket for a few more seconds, then he looked around wondering who left it there. He started to wonder who would live a thing like that in plain sight, and for what reason. Naruto bent down to look at it more, until he finally decided to check what was inside. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke woke up when he felt that the spot next to him was empty and cold. He turned around and discover that Naruto wasn't in bed. He found it odd since he knew how hard it was for Naruto to wake up early, but then he figure that maybe he was in the bathroom. With that in mind he turn around again to go back to sleep, but the rustling noises coming from the kitchen didn't allowed him to go back to sleep. He sat up in the bed and stretched his pale body. He got up from the bed and look for some shorts to put on. He first went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, before going to the kitchen and check what the heck was Naruto doing up so early in a Saturday morning. Sasuke had plan to sleep in all day, then woke up around midday, watch some TV, tease Naruto, make love to him two or three times; maybe more, then take him out to dinner. But now the first part of his plan wasn't possible anymore. It was 8:30 in the morning when he check his cellphone.

When he reach the end of the hall he spotted Naruto with the corner of his eye. Naruto was sitting on the couch staring at a picnic basket that was in front of him. Sasuke first wonder what was that basket, he knew that they didn't own that ugly thing. Second he wonder why Naruto had a stern look on his face, something uncommon on him. He approach him and sat next to him leaning all the way back on the couch.

Naruto remain quiet and serious, his eyes lost staring into nothing. Sasuke was starting to worry, never had he seen Naruto act like that. He wasn't even sure if Naruto knew that he was sitting next to him. Not being able to handle it anymore he talk first.

"Naruto?" he said softly and notice how Naruto jump at the sound of his voice. That worry him even more. "Naruto, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Naruto finally looked at him, and notice that he was holding something in his hands. Naruto handed it to him and realize it was a letter. He took it without taking his eyes from Naruto, the he read the letter. He read it in silence, and as he read it he felt how everything around him started to spin. Naruto rose from the couch and open the basket, then reach into it slowly and gently to what was inside. Naruto was now holding a small bundle cover in a pink and white blanket. He face Sasuke and remove enough of the blanket for Sasuke to see.

It was a baby! The baby was sleeping soundly in Naruto's arms unaware of the situation.

"Sasuke…" Naruto finally talked, but it had been only a mere whisper. Sasuke manage to hear his name from Naruto's lips, but he still couldn't react to what was happening. He read the letter more than once, and still he couldn't believe it's contain. How was it possible? He couldn't remember anything! And even if he did he always took precautions. Yeah, he might have been a womanizer before he started dating Naruto, but he was always sure to wear a condom. "Sasuke." this time Naruto called out his name a little bit louder, but not loud enough to wake up the baby. Sasuke still didn't react to the mention of his name. He was going through his memory, trying to find out who was the last person he dated. Then it hit him! The last woman he dated before Naruto bumped into his life again. They only dated for two months. Their relationship was only base on sex, nothing else, and he was sure that he had been safe. So that means that the baby was probably not his. Some crazy lunatic was just dumping their responsibilities on them! Yeah! That was exactly it! Sasuke frown now angry, there was no way he was taking in that baby! "Sasuke!" tired of not getting any answer from his boyfriend he shouted, causing the baby to wake up in full cry.

Sasuke reacted to that and got up leaving Naruto in the leaving room with a crying baby. Naruto watching him leave the room not knowing what to think, while he tried to quiet the baby. He tried moving the baby back and forth but nothing was working. Naruto had no experience whatsoever with babies, so he didn't know what to do. Was the baby hungry? Was it wet or dirty? He wasn't sure. But then he remember that the baby came with two bottles of milk, so he quickly searched for one and feed the baby with it.

Silence.

The baby went quiet when Naruto put the bottle of milk on its mouth. Naruto smiled pleased and relieved. A crying baby was not a pleasant thing to hear. He sat down on the couch and watched how the baby drink the milk. It was so small and delicate. It was actually nice. He never thought of having kids, and he thought of them less when he realize he was gay. Sure there was a small part of him that wish to have one with Sasuke, but he never brought it up.

Sasuke walked back into the living room and found Naruto feeding it.

"Don't get to attach to it, we are not keeping that baby." He said angry as he put his cellphone down on a table.

"What? What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Naruto said afraid for the baby.

"I called Itachi, we are going to need his help for this matter." That's all he said and went to the kitchen. Naruto got up and followed him with the baby still in his arms.

"For what?! The letter clearly says that the baby is yours! Besides look at her! She looks just like you!" Naruto shout not caring for a moment about the baby.

"Just because it says so in a letter doesn't mean anything! It was probably some random woman dumping her responsibilities on some random people, who turn out to be us!"

"How can you say that! Don't tell me that there isn't a small part of you that thinks that she might be yours." Sasuke was going to reply, but Naruto didn't gave him the chance. "You weren't quite the saint before we started dating!" this time Sasuke went quiet, he notice the sadness in Naruto's voice. Naruto had been aware of Sasuke past, and yet he chose to still go out with him and forget about it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke slowly walked towards him and tried to hug him, but because of the baby he couldn't. They looked into each other's eyes, and both smiled gently to each other. Sasuke was taller than Naruto, so he had to lean a little bit to kiss those delicious and warm lips he love so much. "Once Itachi gets here, will figure out what to do, that is all I can promise you, alright?"

"Okay." Naruto smiled please and they kissed again.

**Continue...**

**Well how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please leave your comments about it! **

**XD**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
